Forum:Vote! New Feature - Rich Text Editor
I would like to consider switching from the regular text editor that is currently in use on this wiki to the Rich Text Editor that is used on Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki. Go there and create a user page (please don't create other test pages) in order to test out the new editor. It would take some getting used to for a lot of us that have used the old one for a long time, but there are ways around that. I may not personally use it, but I think it would be a fantastic feature for our wiki and be beneficial for a lot of users. —Topher 08:22, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Why switch? #This wiki is used by lots of younger people who don't know how to use the more complex editor that is currently used here. These younger folks may be scared away by the current interface. #While the current one is more sophisticated, the new one will be easier for our newer editors who are more used to Microsoft Word than the complicated syntax that has to be used now to create well-formatted pages. #Switching to the new editor will cut back on needing to make edits to pages merely for formatting (like headings, etc.) that we often get over the course of the day. #Users may contribute longer articles if they can make them look better. We oftentimes get stub pages from our new users. #Switching should make newer users more aware of adding templates to pages, make table setup easier, and be a more #Any time a user wishes to switch to the regular editor, all they need to do is click on the "Wikitext Source" button in the editor's toolbar. #If a user wishes to turn it off by default, all they need to do is go into their Preferences page, click on the Editing tab and put a checkmark in the box next to "Disable Rich Text Editing." (Will not work on this wiki, since we don't have it installed yet) Why stay with this regular editor? #Users no longer learn the art of using the regular wikitext to make edits. #Unformatted edits are often a dead giveaway for vandalism. #Will take time for established users to get used to. Discussion I'm against it, but if it is instituted, please make it so that we can still get at the plain text editor. And preferably as default. --Zaggy1024 22:41, 26 April 2009 (UTC) As an answer to Topher208's question: Basically, I prefer hitting buttons on the keyboard, rather than moving the mouse and clicking. It's much easier, imho. And though I only joined about a month ago, I'm way too used to it to give it up. --Zaggy1024 17:07, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Zaggy, I'm sorry, I didn't see your first comment there, only your new vote. The way the rich text editor works is that it's enabled by default for all users, but each user can individually change back to the regular editor by going into their preferences and choosing the old editor. Basically we're not losing anything by adopting it, we're only gaining a new option. —Topher 04:27, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, but I've set it like this before on two wikis using it, and neither have worked. Why would it work here? —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 21:34, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :Set what? Disable Rich Text editor on your preferences? Go into your Preferences and click on the Editing tab. Check the box for Disable Rich Text Editor, then click Save Preferences at the bottom. It just worked for me over at Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki. Why wouldn't it work here? —Topher 20:02, 2 May 2009 (UTC) I'm against the whole thing. Why change a thing that have worked so well before? I don't want to learn a new editor, and I contribute to several other Wikis and want to use one, not different versions for every Wiki I visit. -Audun 18:07, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't mean to raise the dead again or anything - but I'm the owner of the BrawlHacks wiki, and am interested in turning OFF the new editor for ALL users that visit by default. Is this possible? Editing certain pages that were Wiki-code specific are breaking because of the new editor, even if you click "edit page" and then save (making no changes). - Jackharvest 02:19, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::I believe that's the same as what we're discussing - I'm unsure how exactly it works. The Flash {talk} 02:43, 30 July 2009 (UTC) At the moment, the Fanon wiki doesn't seem to be using the RTF editor. — RRabbit42 05:48, September 13, 2009 (UTC) A new point to consider is that there is a known bug in the RTE that causes ; to appear, which is a non-breaking space that can throw off the formatting of an article. Until this is fixed, it may be best to stick with the standard editor. — RRabbit42 (talk) 18:10, December 11, 2009 (UTC) : Even though Wikia has updated the RTE a couple of times since this forum was created, it still has problems. It can't handle code correctly inside Infoboxes, it rearranges the data fields inside the Infoboxes, and it tends to put pictures right in the middle of paragraphs, making them harder to edit. I'm voting no, and I think we should finalize this issue. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:34, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Votes To vote, please put a # sign and then add your signature as usual. Please make sure it includes the timestamp. For #Topher 08:22, 19 March 2009 (UTC) #Ardi 07:02, 4 April 2009 (UTC) #—'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 21:26, 2 May 2009 (UTC) #--THERE ARE SQUIRRELS IN MY PANTS!!!- User:AgentGoldfish 22:36, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Against # Zaggy1024 22:38, 26 April 2009 (UTC) # Phin68 talk to Phin68 23:16, 19 May 2009 (UTC) # -Audun 18:07, 25 May 2009 (UTC) # --Platypuslover11 02:47, 2 August 2009 (UTC) #BigNeerav 03:04, 2 August 2009 (UTC) # The editor has gotten better, but still tries to arrange things the way it thinks the page should be, rather than just inserting the change into the existing code. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:37, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Result 4 votes in support, 6 votes opposed The RTE will not be made the default editor. New